1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter setting method of a measuring instrument of setting various parameters stored in the measuring instrument and a parameter setting program of a measuring instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In measuring instruments that measure a height and the like of an object based on displacement of a gauge head, a digital type in which measured values are displayed on a liquid crystal panel or the like has been widely used in recent years. In such digital measuring instruments, measurement can be accurately and easily carried out in a measurement mode selected by a user by setting various parameters of measurement conditions, display settings, and the like based on various measurement modes.
JP-A-2005-233801 discloses a system capable of inputting measurement data from a displacement detecting-measuring instrument to a computer, displaying the measurement data and a model image of the displacement detecting-measuring instrument on a monitor of the computer, and checking a state of the displacement detecting-measuring instrument on the monitor at any time.
JP-A-2014-032195 discloses a configuration in which a portable measurement gauge and a remote device are connected to each other and information of the portable measurement gauge is displayed on a display of the remote device.
However, for example, in a handheld small measuring instrument, a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel is small and the arrangement or the number of buttons is limited.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that operability is poor in setting various parameters in the measuring instrument. Particularly, in a measuring instrument having a lot of functions, it is necessary to set a lot of parameters in advance. It may be wanted to change parameters which have been set in advance. In this case, buttons should be operated a lot of times. In this way, setting or changing of parameters can be performed by operating the buttons, but there is a problem in that it is difficult to operate the buttons while watching a small display unit.